Harry and Dracos Really Crappy Day
by Koni Darroch
Summary: Harry and Dracos paths cross in unexpected ways. HBP spoilers will be in here, although it won't follow all of HBP.
1. Voldemort Has Fun

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, if I did I would be rich, and I'm not rich am I? So I can't own Harry Potter cause I don't have movie rights or book rights or anything else I'm not rich and ... and. Deep breath Okay, I'm better. No I do not own Harry Potter or the universe he resides in... So I made my own.

Chapter 1

Voldemort Has Fun

Draco Malfoy stood upon the balcony outside his room at Malfoy Manor watching the gray clouds drift by with the breeze. His eyes; the same color as the clouds passing overhead, were unfocused in thought. As usual they were about Harry Potter; Dumbledores' Golden Boy. Draco's perfect face contorted into an unconscious sneer. Potter could do no wrong, in anyone but Professor Snapes' eyes. Severus Snape believed wholeheartedly that Harry Potter was an arrogant, foolhardy idiot. He didn't necessarily agree with this assessment himself, he did believe Potter was arrogant and foolhardy, just no idiot.

Draco wished he could show Potter up just once. Yet he was never without the mud-blood half-breed Granger and the Weasel. Thus, well protected. Of course, he really had no idea what Potter was capable of. He'd never actually seen Potter do any of the things he claimed he had. Granger and the Weasel always swore by what Potter said, as if Potter could never lie. As if they could be believed without question.

A streak of lightening split the sky overhead, illuminating his platinum hair that now hung to his shoulders. Over the summer his mother had decided it was time he truly began to look like a Malfoy. It would improve his relations within Slytherin House and his schoolmates. Draco hated it. It made him look more like Lucius and he truly did not want to look like the cold-hearted man.

He loved his father very much, but he wasn't the most attractive man in the world.

"Draco, darling," his beautiful golden-haired mother said from the door to his room. Turning towards her he wondered yet again why he couldn't have taken after her side of the family. With his pale skin he would have been irresistible with that haunting shade of gold.

"Yes, Mother?"

"He's here," she said softly. She never raised her voice. She didn't have to. Even Lucius paid attention when Narcissa Malfoy spoke. In fact, only Voldemort seemed unafraid of his mother. Draco had noticed, however, that Narcissa was equally unafraid of The Dark Lord. Draco wished he had his mothers' cold reserve. If he did, he would not be trembling inside at the mere thought of His name. With The Dark Lord now here, he felt nauseous. Lucius was still trapped in Azkaban and could not act as a buffer between his master and his family.

The Dark Lord was here now because he wanted something from his parents and Draco was afraid. Afraid that Voldemort wanted him.

The room was dark. There were torches along the wall, but they did nothing to alleviate the unadorned darkness in the room. The torches showed that the room was round, however and that served to terrify Draco even more. He did not know where in the Manor he was or how he had gotten here. He only knew that he could hear a soft papery rasping somewhere in front of him. He tried to control his breathing, to stay calm and to keep from begging to be taken back to the comfort of his father's library. He may not be a Gryffindor, but he had his own brand of bravery, his own reasons not to beg, anyway.

The rasping sound grew closer. His arms where stretched above his head, hands gripping the chain that held them. He still could not see, and without a wand, he could not conjure light. He jumped, in spite of his resolve not to, when he felt the dry, silky skin of a snake brush under his robes across his ankle. Then he heard a cruel and harsh cackle of laughter from directly in front of him. With the sound came light. Draco screamed.

Sitting before him was a man unlike any other Draco had ever before seen. His eyes were red, and slitted like a snakes. He had a flat nose, like a snake as well with slits for nostrils and he was pale, paler than Lucius was. He was tall, very tall and thin. So thin his robes seemed to be too large for him. His hands were steepled in front of his face, under that strange nose. His voice, when he spoke, froze Draco's heart.

"Did my Nagini frighten you boy?" Draco stared at Lord Voldemort with mounting horror. How could he answer? Then he remembered that Voldemort could always tell when someone was lying.

"Y-yes m-My Lord, I was not expecting it," Draco was surprised he was able to control his voice that much. At least he didn't squeak with his terror.

"Her."

"Excuse me, My Lord?"

"Nagini is a her, not an it," Voldemort sounded impatient.

"Yes, My Lord, my Mother told me, I meant I was not expecting the touch," Draco was feeling a little more confident, nothing horrible was happening yet, and his arrogance was beginning to surface.

Voldemort rose, in one stride he was in front of Draco. Long, spider like fingers gripped the16 year olds chin and forced him to look up, into his own baleful eyes.

"Do not believe you can use that Malfoy tone on ME, boy," Voldemort said with a hiss. "Do you know why you are here, boy?" Draco shook his head no, his voice frozen in his throat.

"Your father is free from Azkaban, does that please you?" Draco tried to say yes, but he was only able to mouth the word.

"And do you know what the price for that freedom is?" Draco stared hopelessly into Voldemorts' evil eyes, breathing his stench and gulped in utter terror.

"Well, do you?" He shook Draco slightly as he asked again. Draco merely shook his head in denial as despair filled him.

Voldemort, The Dark Lord of the Death Eaters released the handsomely pointed face of Draco Malfoy and began to pet his platinum blond hair.


	2. Harry Has Fun

Chapter 2

Harry Has Fun

Harry smiled to himself as he slipped through the Leaky Cauldron and tapped the third brick from the left in the back alley. Diagon Alley, his fourth favorite place in the Wizarding world. The Dursleys had come into London to get Dudley some new school clothes. His diet was finally starting to take effect and he was now too small for his uniforms. Of course, this had started to happen shortly after the Dementor attack last year. Dudley seemed to be in a constant state of depression, so had stopped eating so much. Harry pretended not to notice, mostly to keep his Aunt from bursting into hysterical tears whenever it was mentioned.

Harry had overheard Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia talking, well, yelling, two nights ago. It seemed that Uncle Vernon was trying to blame Dudley's depression on Harry. Amazingly, Aunt Petunia defended him. She told Uncle Vernon that since he knew nothing about Dementors, he shouldn't be making broad statements. Harry was staying, and that was that. Uncle Vernon sounded as if he was having an apoplectic fit. He kept attempting to get her to change her mind, yet she was having none of it.

Dudley, however, seemed less afraid of Harry than before. Take today for instance. He had asked his mother to let Harry come to London with them.

"He'll need to get his own school things, Mum, shouldn't we take him to do that?" Dudley had asked. Harry was happy to hear the whining note had at last left Dudders' voice when he spoke to his parents. In the car, Dudley had whispered that he would like to talk to Harry alone. He'd asked, not demanded, that Harry meet him somewhere to talk. Harry, in a fit of mischievousness, suggested the Leaky Cauldron. Dudley had guessed it was a Wizarding place and vetoed that and suggested a delicatessen not far from the Leaky Cauldron however.

Harry put that meeting out of his mind for now, excited to be allowed to buy his own things for a change, Harry quickly made his way to Gringotts for a little money. He quickly got all his new schoolbooks and a few more robes, as he had grown out of all of his over the summer. When he had everything he needed, he turned his attention to the newest shop in Diagon Alley.

"Wesley's Wizarding Wheezes," Harry read aloud. He grinned. This was the first time he'd been able to see the shop, although the Daily Prophet ran ads for it daily. The twins were obviously making a killing. He opened the door and had to stop before he dropped all his things as he heard the unmistakable sound of someone having eaten a Canary Crème. Fred heard Harry laughing and came over to see who had entered the premises.

"HARRY!" Fred yelled happily. Harry squinted as he looked at Fred Weasley. He was wearing a bright orange blazer under a sickly yellow robe. His pants were the same color as his flame red hair. The tie he wore was simply black. Harry was dazzled by the colorful display and it must have shown.

"Harry, mate, you all right?" Fred asked. Harry blinked several times and nodded, smiling. Then George came over. Apparently the twins thought it was a good business move to dress alike. After a few moments of stunned disbelief, Harry allowed himself to be drawn to the back of the store. Fred and George were doing well enough that they had hired another person to help at the store. Harry was happily listening to everything they had to say on the subject of being entrepreneurs. He had missed the twins and the way they spoke. Fred would usually finish Georges' sentences. They made tea as they talked. Working together so well, you would have thought they were one person.

"So, Harry, we have an accountant now, and she's got this idea," Fred said after a while.

"What idea?"

"Well, although we're doing so well, it would be a good idea if we had a source of revenue that wasn't based on our sales," George went on. Harry's confusion showed on his face.

"It's like this, we need a silent partner, and we figured,"

"That since you had helped us once"

"That you could do it again."

"Only this time, you get a bit more formally in"

"We have the paperwork right here,"

"Just read it and let us know, eh?" Fred finished. Harry looked from one to the other and took the scroll from them.

"Just read it, Harry" George said calmly. "It'll explain itself."

From the front of the store, the girl they'd hired called for them.

"It's your sister, Fred and George," she said. They jumped up and ran to greet her.

Harry began to read the scroll. It was pretty straightforward; they wanted him to back them financially for three years. For that three years he would get 15 of the profits, after that they could buy him out or...

Harry had been reading for half-an-hour. He understood it, but the legalese was boring. Suddenly he wasn't in the store, he was in a large circular chamber and in front of him; hanging naked by his wrists; was Malfoy.


	3. Saving a Father, Becoming a Pet

Chapter 3

Draco shivered in terror. He knew Voldemort was waiting for an answer, although he was no longer holding his chin. Now he was petting him like a beloved pet.

"You, Draco, the price was you," Voldemort said in a silky voice. With a sharp flick of his wand, Draco was relieved of his cumbersome robes and bothersome muggle clothing. Voldemort slid his eyes over Dracos' body. The boys' mother had done well in keeping his wardrobe simple for this.

The Dark Lords hands reached out and caressed Dracos' naked back, stroking him on the buttocks lovingly. His skin was so smooth, like satin, paler than the creamiest milk.

Draco tried hard to swallow his fear, but this wasn't Pothead, Weasel or the Mud-blood. This was the Dark Lord himself. Dracos' fears were well founded. A silent 'swoosh' sounded from behind him just as he felt nine strands of tightly wound leather bite into his bare back. He couldn't prevent the gasp of pain that escaped his pale red lips. After a few moments, there was another 'swoosh' accompanied by pain. Draco felt tears welling up in his gray eyes. _I will not cry_ he thought to himself, he swore to himself. The cat-o-nine fell five, ten, twelve, Draco lost count of how many times his back was struck.

"My dear, darling Draco," Voldemort sibilated with pleasure as he groped the young boys' flaccid penis. "I am so going to enjoy breaking you in." Draco realized with horror that the snake was standing between them, licking both his and Voldemorts penises' with her flickering tongue. The blond youth then realized he himself was getting hard from the attention. _How is this turning me on?_ Draco thought to himself with revulsion. Voldemort seemed to know his thought and raised Dracos' head; forcing open his untried mouth, he kissed Draco with wild abandon.

Before the young Prince of Slytherin knew what was happening, his chains had been lowered and he was on his knees. Voldemort plunged his engorged member deep into the boys' throat, gagging him. Instinctively, Draco used his tongue to push the offending member out of his mouth. Voldemort simply sighed in pleasure, snatching both sides of Dracos' platinum head and slowly thrusting in and out of the boys' mouth. Tears filled his eyes as he was forced to fellate his fathers' Master. The snake coiled herself around Dracos' legs, causing him to shudder in loathing.

This seemed to please Voldemort even more. He began to laugh gleefully with each rocking movement of his hips. The sound of that maniacal laughter chilled the poor boy to his core.

After what seemed like hours, Voldemort began to pump faster.

"Ah, yessssss, yyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeessssssss!" The twisted man squealed in his rapture. Tom Marvolo Riddle exploded into Dracos' mouth. He held tight to the teen's head, keeping his penis deep in his throat. Draco had no choice but to swallow the warm, salty semen since he didn't want to choke. The action of swallowing seemed to give the Dark Lord more pleasure. Yet Draco was spared another go at the oral sex. Voldemort waved his wand and raised Draco back into a standing position. Draco knew he was crying, yet could not bring himself to attempt to hide it. Somehow, Draco knew that trying to disguise his tears would only delight Voldemort even more.

"Now Draco, my sweet young toy, you are going to learn how to truly please me," Voldemort promised in his snakelike hiss. Draco swallowed in fear, the bile in his stomach rising to the back of his throat.

Voldemort raised a thin, black, long, tightly wound horsewhip and smiled. Before Draco could even hear the crack, a long red welt appeared diagonally down Draco's' bare chest. As the crack resounded through the round chamber, pain blossomed across his chest. He barely contained the scream. The second strike, making a perfect 'x' upon his torso, tore the reverberating sound out of him, however. Three more lashes sounded before Draco passed out.

Narcissa was watching through a magic mirror, and felt herself grow warm with her own excitement and release. Now that Lucius was going to be in her own power, she would now be free to act as she wished, for the most part. Voldemort, the mud-blood bastard, would still need to be placated. He had Draco now, and her place was assured. Selling her son to him to get her husband back was a stroke of genius. She turned her eyes back to Voldemort as he played with her unconscious son. She laughed softly as the deranged Dark Master rammed his re-engorged penis into her sons limp body, she had always known the man was incapable of using men properly, they had to be little boys for him to feel truly powerful.

She looked at the bruises and cuts that were forming on his skin and realized, that since Draco had passed out, to make him move Voldemort was using Crucio on him. Narcissa decided she'd have to try that one-day.


	4. Bonding

Chapter 4

Harry walks into the restaurant he told Dudley he would meet him at. It is a small delicatessen, and the food smells good. Harry realizes he is hungry and is glad that he changed some of his Galleons into Pounds. He sees Dudley in a corner booth, and makes his way over there

Harry and Dudley spent the next few hours talking about life in general. Dudley even asked about some wizarding world things without stuttering over the words. He was mostly amazed that the broom Harry kept in his room could actually fly. He made a comment about wishing he could see it sometime, and Harry reminded him that they couldn't do it where non-wizarding folk could see it. Dudley got a little thoughtful and that worried Harry a little.

"Mum and Dad were really going at it when they dropped me off," Dudley answered when Harry mentioned it being late and wondering where Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were. "They gave me some money and told me to get a room somewhere," he seemed slightly frightened.

"You mean, they aren't going to take us back to Little Wingy?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Nah," Dudley said bitterly. "Dad said that..." he stopped and looked at Harry in despair. Harry had an idea that Uncle Vernon had said something really terrible this time. Something that not even Dudley could agree with. "Look," Dudley said suddenly, taking Harry's arm and leaving money for the tab as he dragged Harry out of the restaurant. "I know I've always been something of a bully to you, Harry, but truth is, I was jealous." Harry stopped walking and stared at his cousin in surprise. Dudley turned and saw the expression on his face and flushed.

"It's true, Harry. Even after I realized that Mum and Dad were never going to treat you like their son, I kept thinking that you were suddenly going to become their favorite." This revelation from Dudley caused Harry to suddenly want to fall over in hysterics.

"Yeah, sure Dudley." Harry said skeptically instead of laughing.

"I was the only child and always got what I wanted," Dudley went on as if he hadn't heard him. "I didn't know until I was older that you hadn't been brought to be my replacement," he said softly. They had reached the Leaky Cauldron, though Dudley didn't know it. Harry steered him into the taproom and sat them down in a corner while Dudley spoke. Part of Harry thought this was a joke, but some of him really thought Dudley meant it. Apparently one of Aunt Petunia's family members had said something about naughty children like Dudley being replaced by good ones if they didn't learn to behave. So when Harry was left on the doorstep and he was so quiet and never did anything wrong, Dudley thought he was going to be taken to wherever bad children were taken.

Harry wondered why Dudley never started being a "good" child then. He got them some Butterbeers and let Dudley talk. When things got late and there weren't so many people around Harry got him and Dudley a room. Harry thought about how Dudley didn't even seem to notice some of the weirder things going on and realized that Mr. Weasley was right; Muggles would make up excuses for anything that didn't make sense to them, and ignore what they couldn't excuse.

Dobbey

Ginny Weasley left her brothers' shop just past sundown by way of floo powder. She sneezed as she came out of the fireplace at the Burrow. Her mum and dad were in the kitchen talking, she could just make out their voices, although not what they were saying. She was glad they hadn't checked the clock to see she was home now. She had spent the first month of the summer vacation working with Fred and George who were kind of exiled from the family since they had quit school. Although they sent money home to Molly every week to make sure the family had anything they needed (unlike Percy had done. Even when he'd still lived here he hadn't given Mum and Dad any money to help out) Molly seemed to think it was a bribe to get them out of trouble at first.

When Molly and Arthur realized that Fred and George weren't going to repent, but were still coming home every weekend, despite the fights, and still sending money they were mostly forgiven. Then Ginny had started working with them to earn extra galleons. _'Mum and Dad didn't have kittens, but Merlin knows they _wanted_ too'_ Ginny thought to herself as she laid her things on her bed.

Her eyes caught sight of a picture of Ron, Harry and Hermione on the mantle above her fireplace. They were making faces at the camera. Colin Creevey had taken the picture, of course. Harry had let him take it because his friends were going to be in it as well. Colin had given the photo to her. Seeing the picture made her smile for a moment. Then it faltered and she frowned as she looked at Harry more closely.

Ginny hadn't been in love with Harry for quite some time now. It hadn't taken her long to realize it was just hero worship. Of course, having him around practically every summer since his and Ron's first year at Hogwarts had helped. Ginny had noticed that Harry's eyes never really seemed to smile when he did. And today, _Merlin_, he hadn't had a reaction like that since his fifth year when her Dad had nearly been killed. He hadn't wanted to talk about it though. Said it was probably nothing, Voldemort just seemed to be feeling a little more excited than usual and it had gotten through his wards. But Ginny had noticed that Harry was blushing, and more than a little aroused. _That_ worried her no small amount.

Harry stood on the balcony outside his and Dudley's room looking at the stars. Diagon Alley was mostly quiet, although he could hear some whispers coming from closer to Nocturne Alley. Harry wondered if Lucius Malfoy had made his way back here yet. He knew that the other Death Eaters had been sighted around France and Spain, but that really didn't mean a thing. He thought of all the times that Sirius had been '_sighted_' in other parts of the country when he had been in London for most of a year. All it took was someone in the Ministry who was sympathetic to the Death Eaters and no one would truly _know_ where they were.

Harry's thoughts turned to Draco Malfoy. He wondered if the vision he had was real. He desperately wanted it not to be. But, then, if it hadn't been, why would Voldemort show him? Harry and Malfoy were enemies. The only reason they hadn't killed each other was Dumbledore. Voldemort couldn't get Harry to come running to Malfoy's rescue unless Dumbledore demanded it. Yet, if it was real, then he should tell someone. Who, though? Snape? Dumbledore? How would he explain that he'd seen it? Dumbledore had taken up his Occlumency lessons before school had ended the year before, and Harry was very good at it now, almost as good as Snape.

Well, what he'd told the Weasley sibs had been true. Voldemort had been extremely excited, more so than usual of late. It was possible that he didn't know he'd opened up to Harry at all in his excitement.

This thought actually gave Harry a start. If _he_ didn't know he had, then Draco was really in a bad situation, and it would only get worse. Harry may hate Malfoy, but what Voldemort was doing to him, Harry wouldn't even wish on Voldemort, his worst enemy. _Well, okay, _maybe_ on HIM!_ Harry thought to himself, being a bit more honest with himself than usual. _But not on Malfoy, I don't hate him _that_ much!_

Harry closed the French doors and lay down in his bead, re-casting the Occlumency before he slept.

It didn't help at all.


	5. Unlikely Saviour

Chapter 5

Draco Malfoy woke up slowly and painfully. For a few moments he couldn't remember where he was, and that was more than disconcerting to him. As he opened his grey eyes to see one of his house elves leaning warily over his still form, he began to remember. Everything, all of it, Voldemort and that room, the snake, he remembered all of it. He opened his mouth and began to scream. The elf quickly covered his mouth; gently though; so as not to hurt him.

"Yous mustn't scream, Master, yous mustn't!" she said quietly. "It will brings _him_ back, it will!" she whispered in his ear. Draco did his best to swallow the sound that he felt would burst his larynx if he didn't release it. The young elf watched his eyes closely and held her warm, dry hand upon his mouth until he had it under control.

"I's been watching over you, Master, for the whole night, and we's not much time now, Master, not much at all!" she whispered in his ear again. She waved towards his wardrobe and a loose-fitting outfit winged its way over to the large canopied bed. Draco watched in utter amazement as she managed to dress him without so much as moving him. He then gasped in shock when he saw one small bag had been packed for him.

"What are you doing?" he whimpered in fear. She looked at him calmly. Her large blue eyes filled with tears and hatred and fear.

"The old Master told me to watch over you, young Master," she said softly. Her voice seemed rough with unshed tears. "'Lilac,' he says, 'watch out for my grandson' he says, 'because my son is an idiot' Old Master said it, he said it he did!" she seemed as if she were going to burst with the need to punish herself.

"And you are allowed to repeat what he said, Lilac" Draco whispered, so she wouldn't have to punish herself. He knew he was going to have to digest this information, yet now was not the time. Potter may think that Draco was dim-witted and slow, but even Draco knew how dangerous this situation had become.

"He said it, and he meant it, Master Draco. He meant it because HE was NOT a bad man. He didn't want you to belong to _him_!" Suddenly, they both heard footsteps coming along the bare corridor outside his rooms. Lilac hid his bag and began helping him to sit up in the bed. Her eyes held a warning he didn't need. There was no way he was going to let _anyone_ in the Manor know what she was going to do, or what she had told him.

Even under the _Imperious_ he would die first.

His mother came sauntering into his bedroom, carrying a tray. The sight surprised Draco. His mother never did _any_ kind of menial task when she had House Elves to do it for her. He looked up into her eyes and saw . . . pride. She was proud of him, but why for, Draco couldn't begin to guess.

Narcissa Malfoy was going to tell him, though.

"Draco, my son, you have pleased the Dark Lord well," she sighed, happily. Draco hadn't needed to look into the mirror over his dresser to know what he looked like. He could feel the bruises on his face and chest. He remembered, vividly, what Voldemort had done to his back with the whips.

He was afraid that the only reason he could even sit was because his butt was so damaged he'd lost all feeling there.

And Narcissa was HAPPY! Draco felt the urge to scream again, this time in rage and betrayal. She was his _MOTHER_! She was supposed to STOP what had happened, not _encourage_ it! Draco started to open his mouth, but caught Lilacs' eyes upon him, and the look on her face helped him gain control. It would do no good to rail at her, it would only cause _him_ to come back and do it all again.

"He is pleased?" Draco asked instead.

"Indeed, he has allowed your Father to come back to the Manor, he isn't even going to punish him, isn't that _wonderful_, dearest?" Narcissa leaned in and lightly kissed her son's temple.

"I know it was painful, dear, but the worst is over now," she caressed his arm lightly. She went on and on about how it wouldn't hurt so much the next time, because Dracos' body would know what to expect.

"As long as you don't make him angry, dearest, he won't even use the cat on you so often," she seemed to think that Draco understood what was being asked, nay demanded, of him. After everything Voldemort had done to him, Draco got the feeling he should understand what she was saying.

He didn't, though. He suddenly felt like he was breathing under water. He couldn't hear his mothers' words very well; it was like they were coming from far away and above him.

"After all, Draco darling, you're the Dark Lords' lover. This is a GREAT honor!" he heard these words and their meaning began to sink in. Then Voldemorts' words came back to him. Lucius had _bought_ his freedom with his sons' body. Draco began to scream, then, and neither Lilac nor Narcissa could make him stop. He didn't stop until he lost consciousness.

When Draco woke this time, he remembered where he was and what had happened. He remembered because it was happening again, only this time in his own bed.

He was tied with his arms above his head and his knees under his chest. There was a bar between his knees, keeping his legs separated, painfully. His head was turned toward the door to his room, presumably so he could breath. He could see his mother and father fondling one another in that doorway as they watched their beloved Dark Lord sodomize their supposedly beloved son.

Draco wasn't sure why he wasn't screaming still, he only knew his throat hurt as badly as his butt. Draco felt Voldemorts scaly hand pumping his penis vigorously. Draco didn't even wonder why he was getting hard this time; he was too tired to care.

He didn't even whimper when Voldemort began pounding into him.

Draco did his best to help Lilac clean him up before she redressed him, in different clothes. He knew she was going to get him out of the Manor, although he didn't know how. He also didn't know where.

"Where are we going, Lilac?" Draco asked hoarsely. His body ached so badly, he wasn't sure he could move.

"Yous not going to like it, Master," Lilac said warily. Yet there was a steeliness in her voice that let Draco know she would not be gainsaid. Then Draco understood what she was saying. Before he could even begin to argue, she grabbed his bag, jerked his hand with it, and snapped her fingers.


	6. Growing Up

Chapter 6

Morgana Luttrell walked into the Leaky Cauldron and stifled the urge to cry. Her guardian came in behind her and walked around her towards the back. When he realized Morgana hadn't followed him he turned to look at her. Seeing the stricken look on Morganas' face the older man sighed. It wasn't her fault that she was so homesick. England was nothing like Florida, and poor Morgana was having difficulty adjusting to the change.

Morgana was Remus Lupins' American cousin. Twice or thrice removed, certainly, but cousin nonetheless. She was now an exchange student from the Wizarding School in Florida. She had switched with Seamus Finnigan for the next two years. His parents had been very worried by the Wizarding world's nonchalance about the attack of Dementors on the students three years before, but the Death Eaters escape from Azkaban had frightened them no end. They had family in the United States and decided to send Seamus to Florida for the rest of his schooling. He was a half-blood Wizard, a "mud-blood" as some of her "pureblood" friends were prone to calling them, so he would probably fit in better at her school than he had at Hogwarts.

Morgana was pureblood. She could care less, of course. Although many of her friends thought it was important to be "pureblooded", Morgan believed that it was important to use the power she was born with wisely. She missed her friends though. England was so dirty, and crowded, and loud. Her cousin Remus was nice enough, but he was a Were, and apparently here in England that was a bad thing still. She was trying to help him, but he seemed to like to suffer. She looked around the Leaky Cauldron and wondered how the Wizards and Witches here in London could like it so much? It was lopsided, and dingy. The windows were so dirty you couldn't really see out of them, and what you could see was quite depressing. The fireplace was oversized, of course that was because it needed to be large enough for people to floo in, yet still, it seemed too large for the wall it occupied.

Remus placed a gentle hand on Morganas shoulder. She looked up into his deep brown eyes and marveled at how calm he made her feel just by looking at her. She promised herself she was going to get the ingredients for that potion her grandmother had sent her via e-mail. Remus hadn't thought her laptop would work in his house, but it had. Of course, her father had made sure it had a magical power source as well as wireless Internet, but still, Remus' look had been classic.

"If you aren't ready for this dear, we can come back later. I could even have someone fetch the books and things for you," Remus said softly. Morgana smiled. He was always so considerate.

"No, Remus," she said just as softly. "You brought me all this way, and I really do want to see Diagon Alley," she smiled even wider, with a hint of mischievousness. "Besides, cousin, I bet you that Diagon Alley couldn't be more impressive than Avalon Alley, remember?"

Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasly rushed up the stairs behind the house-elf Lily. They hadn't completely understood everything she had said. Yet she was so insistent that they had just grabbed her hands when she demanded it. Finding themselves in Diagon Alley outside The Leaky Cauldron caused them some worry, but the elf just dragged them inside the tavern and up the stairs with her. They neither saw nor heard Remus Lupin and his American cousin as they hurried past.

What they found when they entered the room stole the breath right out of their chests.

Harry was attempting to calm both Dudley Dursley and Draco Malfoy all at once, and Malfoy looked as if someone had, well, there were no words for what Malfoy looked like. Hermione realized that Dudley was about to go into hysterics and immediately stepped up to him.

"It's all right, Dudley," she said calmly if forcefully. He looked at, his pig like face wasn't so pig like anymore, although he was still very fat. Her calm attitude caused him to gulp back his next outburst and nod.

"I wasn't expecting a bunch of fre…urm…" He smiled nervously at a loss for what to say now.

"It's all right, Dudley," Harry said in slight exasperation. "I don't blame you for being so upset," that being the understatement of the day even Dudley relaxed enough to smile. "Ginny, you are better at healing charms than I am, can you do something about the worst of these wounds?" Harry asked. Draco began screaming and flailing around, and Harry; even though it was obvious he didn't want to; tried wrapping his arms around him to keep him still. As strong as Harry was, it was obvious that Draco was so far gone that he was too strong for Harry to hold down. Dudley, showing he might actually have a good heart after all, stepped over and grabbed Draco around the chest, pinning his swinging arms to his side; allowing Ginny enough room to be able to work on the most obvious of his wounds.

When Draco was sleeping, if fitfully, the two witches, one wizard and muggle sat down to talk. Harry came clean about the visions he'd been getting all yesterday. Hermione and Ginny stared at Harry in unadulterated horror. Dudley turned to look at Draco, and only Harry saw the look of empathy on his face.

"Seems to me, you've got a problem," Dudley said quietly. He looked as if he had a major headache because his face was all red.

"What problem?" Hermione asked archly.

"If I understand it rightly," Dudley said slowly. "This Voldemort fellow is going to be looking for his play thing." It sounded harsh and Harry was the only one who didn't shudder at the inference. After what he had _seen_, he had no doubt that that was exactly what Riddle thought of Draco.

"You're right, Dudley, and so we need to find a place to keep him where Voldemort can't find him."


	7. Who to Trust?

Chapter 8

Dudley and Harry looked at Dracos sleeping form while Ginny and Hermione stared at them in confusion. It was some minutes later when Dudley sighed and looked hard at Harry.

"We need an adult, Harry," he said harshly. "We can't even begin to deal with this on our own."

Harry nodded in agreement.

"You're right, and I've been thinking about who to ask," Harry said. Ginny and Hermione gasped in shock, Harry could hear them thinking, _'Harry asking an adult for help?'_

"Who do you think you can trust?" Dudley asked Harry. He wasn't intentionally ignoring the two witches; he just seemed to realize that with this group, Harry was the defacto leader.

"Professor Dumbledore, Harry, we should call him!" Hermione said quickly. Ginny nodded her head in agreement.

"No." Harry said decisively. Hermione and Ginny looked confused.

"But, Harry, he's the head of the Order, he can keep Malfoy safe!" Ginny insisted.

"And I don't think he would do everything he could, Gin, 'cause he doesn't like Malfoy," Harry told her. Hermione and Ginny thought about it, and realized that it was probably true, although they couldn't imagine Dumbledore not doing everything in his power to use any means to stop Voldemort. Thinking about Malfoy being used like that, stopped both girls' thoughts cold. They didn't want that, it wasn't right.

"Professor McGonagall, then Harry," Ginny suggested. Harry thought about it for a long moment before shaking his head no.

"She is in league with Dumbledore too much," he said carefully, as if he were still thinking it through. "At least, I think she would tell him, and I don't want Dumbledore to know about this, at least not yet."

There was another pointed silence as the three-wizarding children thought hard. Dudley, to make himself useful, took himself downstairs to order food and drink for them all.

"How about Professor Lupin?" Hermione asked tentatively. Harry and Ginny looked at her as they thought about it. Ginny began nodding enthusiastically, and Harry started to agree.

"Wait," he said softly. "I know Remus would help, but, well," he seemed reluctant to continue. Hermione caught his thought anyway.

"Since Sirius' death," she said softly, "he might not be up to it." Harry nodded around the lump in his throat. It was getting easier to think of it, and Harry had begun to realize that he really hadn't known his godfather very well. Suddenly, his eyes widened as he realized exactly who they could trust to help Malfoy, and NOT tell Dumbledore.

"Snape!" Harry practically shouted. Hermione and Ginny jumped and faced the door, somewhat guiltily. Realizing that Snape wasn't in the room the two turned to face Harry relieved. Then they realized what he meant and both began to protest. Harry waved them into silence.

"Think about it, 'Mione!" Harry said urgently. "Malfoy is Snapes' favorite student, and he _is_ a member of the Order, _and_ he won't tell Dumbledore because he doesn't trust Dumbledore not to do what Snape thinks is best for his students!" Hermione opened her mouth to argue the point, but realized that Harry was right. Snape and Dumbledore rarely agreed on what was best for the students. Reluctantly, Hermione nodded her head in agreement. Ginny seemed confused, but also agreed reluctantly, that Harry was right. Snape was the best choice.

Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Dudley sat around a still sleeping Draco Malfoy two hours later. Dudley had brought up food and drink, and he was enjoying his Butterbeer. They had all thought long and hard about how to get in touch with Snape without alerting any of the other Order Members. They had thought about using an owl, of course, but since they weren't sure where he was at the moment they decided against it. He might have been with Voldemort and having _him_ know was defeating the purpose of keeping Draco hidden. The floo network was out of the question because, again, they didn't know where he was and the floo network was too easily watched. Of course, there weren't any other ways to get through.

"Ain't there any where else we can go?" Dudley asked. He seemed to be getting nervous again. Harry felt the same. Hiding out at the Leaky Cauldron wasn't exactly a great idea.

"We could go to Grimmauld Place," Ginny suggested. "Mum is there, but we could probably sneak both Dudley and Malfoy in." Hermione agreed.

"Ginny and I could distract her long enough to get them in, and then maybe we can think of a way to get Snape," Hermione seemed to be thinking of something else. "Or maybe Mrs. Weasley will help with Malfoy," she said hopefully. Ginny shook her head in the negative.

"Mum would tell Dumbledore, 'Mione, she really would," Ginny said softly.

"But why?"

"Because after the attack at the Ministry, she has gotten even more protective of Harry than before, she'd tell," Ginny seemed disappointed in her mother.

Two hours later, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Dudley and Draco (still unconscious) pull up before number 11 Grimmauld Place in a taxi. Dudley carries the sleeping Draco and looks about in his confusion.

"There is no number 12, Harry," Dudley says scornfully. He is starting to think that this has become some strange bad dream. Harry just smiles sadly and takes one of Dudley's meaty arms in his hand and pulls him up a set of stairs that weren't there a moment ago. They enter an old foyer, and just stand there. Dudley begins shaking when he realizes what happened. Harry motions for him to keep quiet. Hermione and Ginny go off and quickly locate Molly Weasley.

After a few minutes, Harry leads Dudley up another set of stairs, motioning for him to keep quiet. The head up two more flights of stairs and enter a room at the end of a very long hall. The house was old and pretty much unkempt, at least what Dudley could see of the place was. There were dust and cobwebs everywhere.

Dudley wasn't sure if he was frightened or angry at what had happened to him since he'd asked his parents to let Harry come to London with them to get his own school things. Of course, his dad was being a total wanker in expecting Harry to be able to take care of himself.

Dudley didn't remember exactly what had happened that night he'd been attacked, and he really had believed that Harry had attacked him, at first. After a year to think about it, he realized that Harry had never done anything like that before, and Harry would probably have just out and out killed him instead of torturing him like that. That was what decided him that Harry had to have saved his life.

No one knew that Dudley had begun searching libraries and bookstores until he found information on the wizarding world. His shock at how much was kept hidden from what witches and wizards called 'muggles' was overwhelming. It also explained a lot about why Harry had to be kept with his family for the time being. Dudley still didn't trust the freaks, but at least he knew more than his father and mother did. He knew Harry wouldn't really hurt them, even if it were illegal; he was too nice a guy. Dudley also knew now that the wizarding community considered Harry a hero.

Harry was helping Dudley lay Draco on the single bed in the room, when he heard a throat clearing cough sound behind him. Thinking it was Mrs. Weasley; he started to explain as he turned. Then he saw that it was a painting of Sirius' grandfather, one of the old headmasters of Hogwarts.

"Headmaster Black!" Harry said happily. He hadn't expected to see the portrait again so soon.

"Mr. Potter, what ever are you doing bringing a _muggle_," this was said with such venom that Dudley, who was so stunned by the sight of a moving and speaking portrait he had been standing and gaping, jerked with the insult, "into _my_ home?" Harry kind of smiled at that, and then laughed.

"Actually, Grimmauld Place is mine now, Sirius left it to me," Harry said. The painting looked down at him scathingly for a moment, then he seemed to notice the blond boy lying on the covers of the bed.

"_Who_ is _that_?" he asked snidely. Harry didn't think, just answered.

"Draco Malfoy," at the paintings' look of surprise, Harry realized what he had said and almost groaned aloud.

"It appears he needs medical attention," Phineas Nigellus Black said quite matter-of-factly. Harry and Dudley exchanged quick glances.

"Harry, can he get in touch with that Snape guy?" Dudley asked suddenly. Harry thought about it quickly.

"Can you, Sir?" Harry asked quietly. The sound of urgency in his voice caught the old headmasters attention.

"I can try," he said softly.


	8. Keeping Secrets

Chapter 9

As Hermione and Ginny approached the swinging door to the kitchen, they heard two distinct voices speaking urgently. The two girls slowly eased the door open to listen to what was being said. They knew one voice was Molly Weasley; it took them a moment to recognize the other.

"Are you sure? He has simply disappeared?"

"Yes, although I don't know why," a slithery, albeit velvety, voice hissed. "It appears that Lucius Malfoy has escaped from Azkaban, with the help of the defecting Dementors," The girls weren't shocked to hear this, when the Dementors had rebelled against the Ministry and left Azkaban they had taken the loyal Death Eaters with them.

"I thought Lucius had been kept away from where the Dementors were?" There was a rude noise to Molly's somewhat naïve question.

"Fudge never realized just how little control the witches and wizards running Azkaban truly had," the voice seemed to hiss even more with these words. "Voldemort had planned on using the Dementors before he was removed, and now that he is back, he is more determined than ever to control the magical creatures that the Ministry has deemed less than human!" Hermione and Ginny realized this was Snape. Since Harry had decided he was the only one they should ask for help the two girls stared at each other in confusion. How to get him upstairs without alerting Molly to what was going on? While they were looking at each other helplessly, Molly seemed to be returning to the earlier subject.

"So Lucius has managed to escape from Azkaban, with the help of the Dementors; and Fudge is doing what? I know what Albus wants _us_ to do, but what has Cornelius ordered the Aurors to do about it?" She demanded of the spy.

"As far as I can tell, nothing, but Amanda Bones has Moody and Tonks on some sort of mission and I don't think Albus is happy about it," Snape sighed, and to Hermione he sounded tired beyond endurance. Ginny heard despair in that soft exhalation, and began to wonder just what this war was doing to the witches and wizards in England.

The two teenage girls realized that there was more going on than they would ever be privy to, and perhaps Draco Malfoy was in more danger than they thought. Perhaps, thought Hermione; unknowingly echoing the younger girls thoughts; they were all in more danger than they knew.

Hermione made a sudden decision and grabbed pen and paper from her bag to write a quick note. She was uncertain if Snape knew that Draco had been sold to and tortured by Voldemort, but she knew that Harry was right. Snape was probably the only member of the Order that might actually be able to keep him safe. Ginny didn't know what Hermione was doing, but she followed the older girls lead. Hermione started talking, a little loudly, about their supposed trip to Diagon Alley and the books they hadn't been able to find.

"I swear, Ginny, I don't understand how they couldn't have _Ministry Laws, A History_. I mean, really, how is one supposed to learn the laws if they are not available to one?" Hermione managed to sound very normal and know-it-allish as she walked into the kitchen. Even Ginny wouldn't have known she wasn't very nervous. Hermione walked right into Professor Snape, and did it so nonchalantly that he wouldn't have known it was planned if he hadn't felt the note she slipped into his hand. Her eyes when she looked up at him seemed to beg him not to give her away, even as she managed a horrified expression and began stammering a fearful apology.

"Kindly watch where you are going, Miss Granger!" He managed to snarl as he disentangled himself from her robe. She gulped and quickly looked away and stammered her apology once again. He said goodbye to Molly and stepped out of the kitchen. He waited until he heard Hermione and Ginny speaking to Molly, keeping her occupied. Severus quickly read the note she had slipped him and was unsurprised by the crypt message. He realized it had to be very important, or she wouldn't have risked Molly seeing. So following the instruction, he went up to the third floor of the house.

Severus heard Potters voice when he got about half-way down the short hallway, he also heard another boys voice, a deeper one and Snape wondered who it could be as he didn't recognize it. He opened the door quickly, surprising Potter and a large pig-like boy. Snape had a feeling this was Potters Muggle cousin, and that could not be good.

"Professor Snape!" Potter gasped in shock. He glared at The Boy Who Lived in his most imperious manner. Before he could speak, however, Potter grabbed his hand and began speaking quickly, earnestly and quietly.

"Oh, I am glad you are here, Sir! I have to tell you what is going on, but I need you to look at Malfoy, Sir, he is still unconscious and it is starting to worry me. Please, won't you see if he's all right while I explain?" Harry pulled the potions master to the small bed as he spoke, and the sight chilled the older man to the bone. Harry began explaining, however, not giving Snape a chance to ask any questions.

"Yesterday, while I was with Fred and George, I had another vision of what Voldemort was doing, and it wasn't pretty. He had Malfoy tied up and was, well," here he swallowed and took a breath. Snape looked up at Dumbledores' Golden Boy to see him turning quite pale.

"Well, he was torturing him and raping him, Professor. It was quite horrible. I thought at first Voldemort was trying to trick me into doing something foolish again. But since he would think that I wouldn't have cared about Malfoy being hurt, I wondered why he would show me that," Harry looked right into Snapes eyes as he said this, and Snape felt a slight increase in his respect for the reckless lad. Having admitted that his actions the night of the attack on the Ministry were foolish and having taken the time to think before he acted were two things Snape had never thought James Potters' son would ever be capable of. Potter wasn't finished, however.

"Several hours later, after I went to bed, it happened again. There is no other way to describe it than Voldemort was NOT sending on purpose," Harry made sure Snape understood. "He was having far too much fun using Draco as… as, I don't know what you would call it, Professor, but sex was the least of it."

Severus Snape looked at the unconscious blond. He knew what Voldemort was capable of, the tortures he could inflict with his wand, but Draco looked as if there was more than just _Cruciatus_ at work here. There were physical wounds and what appeared to be bites. Harry still wasn't done.

"At dawn this morning I was awoken by his screaming," Potter had sat down next to the injured boy and gently taken his hand. "Professor, if I had known how to Apparate, I would have, just to end that scream. What I saw…" Harry shuddered. Snape was beginning to think that perhaps he had been wrong about the young Potter. Maybe he wasn't like his father at all.

"Professor, I know he will never be the same, his father sold him to Voldemort so Voldemort would have the Dementors take him from Azkaban," Snapes eyes snapped up once again to Potters face.

"You cannot know that!" the older man said.

"I never told you that I could hear what Voldemort says as well as see what he does in these visions of mine, Professor, you never cared. I swear, Voldemort said exactly that to Draco, every time he…" Potter broke off, swallowed and continued. "Dracos grandfather must have known what his son was going to become, Professor because he charged a house elf with protecting Draco. It was the elf that brought him to me. The elf decided that I was capable of protecting Draco, Professor, but s… the elf was wrong. I cannot protect him; I could not even heal him. I don't know enough. I need your help Professor, please tell me you will help me. You are the only adult in the Order that I think I can trust." These simple words, spoken with a simple hoarseness and frankness, touched this bitter man deeply. Severus knew he had never truly given Potter a chance. He knew he did not truly deserve the boys trust, and here was the son of his boyhood nemesis giving him just that. The Gryffindor Heir was asking a Slytherin for help. Severus had the feeling that had not happened since the founding of the school.

"Beggin' yer pardon Mr. Wizard, Sir, but are you gonna be able to help the kid?" Snape had forgotten about the Muggle boy, and now turned his patented glare upon the large boy. Snape remembered hearing both Weasley and Granger talking about what a bully this humongous boy had been to Potter. Seeing the size difference between the two boys that had been raised in the same house drove home to Snape what McGonagall and Dumbledore were constantly telling him; that Potter was not being raised to know who and what his parents had been.

"Why do you care what happens to this wizard, boy?" Snape asked in his coldest most snakelike voice. He was surprised to see the boy raise his chins, despite the fear that seemed to lurk in his pig-like eyes.

"I don't think anyone ought to be hurt like that, mister, no matter how much of a freak!" Dudley answered with vehemence. Harry began to wonder just what his fat cousin went through at school, and what it had to do with how he treated Harry. He did worry that Snape was going to take offense to being called a freak, but Harry was in for a rather shocking surprise.

"It happens that I agree, boy, no one should be hurt like this… ever." That being said, Snape went back to checking Draco's wounds. Harry looked around for something to do to help, to only end up sitting next to Draco on the bed feeling helpless. It wasn't a feeling he liked, no matter how used to it he was getting. He watched Snape closely, trying to determine what the potions master was doing. Snape must have realized Harry was curious, because he began explaining what he was looking for.

Hermione and Ginny slipped into the room, bearing a large tray of food and a small keg of Butterbeer. Dudley reddened as his stomach growled, but only Ginny and Hermione seemed to hear it, and they merely smiled, handing him a plate.

Ginny was shocked to see Harry leaning close to Draco and Snape, helping Snape figure out what was wrong by detailing what he remembered from the things he'd seen through Voldemorts eyes. Ginny wondered to herself if perhaps the world was going to end, a Gryffindor was helping a Slytherin.


	9. No Painful Memories

Chapter 10

The annoying buzz in his ear had to be Potter. He could hear the grating sound of the Mud-blood as well. And where the Mud-blood was, there had to be a Weasel. Probably two, since the girl Weasel had taken to following them around between classes of late. There were two other voices as well, one he couldn't quite credit, and one he couldn't place, but they were also bothersome.

Draco wasn't sure why the Golden Trio (or Quartet if the Weasel girl was with them) were in his room, much less at the Manor, but he was going to order them gone, just as soon as his head stopped aching enough for him to lift it. Deuce it all, why was his head hurting as if he'd taken a bludger straight on?

"Stop trying to move, Mr. Malfoy, you're only going to hurt yourself more." It was Snape, and Draco was oddly relieved to have that confirmed; although he wasn't exactly sure why.

"And don't bother talking, either," that from Potter. "Open your eyes slowly, if you can though," Draco wasn't sure why he was listening to Potter, but something in the boys voice made him want to. So he slowly opened his eyes and was immediately sorry. The stabbing pain nearly caused him to cry out, he did gasp and that caused his whole body to erupt into fire. Potter gently placed a hand on his shoulder to keep him down. "Easy, Draco, I know it hurts but just breath easy…" he turned to face away asking Granger to lower the lights a little more. The lights were softened more and then a door opened and closed quickly and quietly. Draco took the opportunity to look around as much as he was able. Professor Snape was on his right and Potter on his left. He could vaguely make out another form in the corner of the room, but as it wasn't moving or talking he ignored it. Draco didn't recognize the room he was in, and realized suddenly that he wasn't in his room at the Manor. This was good, and he didn't know why it was good. He thought about being back at the Manor and his chest got tight, and he started having trouble breathing. This reaction both annoyed and frightened the 17-year-old blond.

Harry turned back to Draco when he felt he was more composed. Two hours working with Professor Snape had finally gotten Draco to wake up; it had also revealed more of his wounds. Hermione and Ginny had helped more than he was sure Draco would have liked, seen much more than he was sure Draco would have wanted as well. There had been no help for it. Without the girls helping with the healing, neither he nor Professor Snape would have had the strength to do it all; the internal bleeding alone was enough to wipe out Snape. Draco was looking around and Snape touched his arm; when Harry looked up Professor Snape motioned with his head to speak outside. Letting Draco and Dudley know they'd be back in a moment, he followed.

Severus sighed loudly when the door was closed behind them. He looked beyond exhausted, beyond drained.

"My Occlumency is going to come in truly handy now, Potter," the professor said resignedly. "Voldemort is going to have all his Death Eaters searching for Draco, their children included," the look he gave Harry spoke volumes, and Harry understood all too well.

"He can't go back to school at all, then," Harry said sadly. He'd known it of course, but some part of him had hoped that they'd be able to put him in the infirmary with Madam Pomfrey. "That leaves with the problem of where to keep him, Professor, and whom to leave him with, since he needs constant care right now."

Snape was glad that Potter understood the ramifications that Voldemort wanting Draco to be his very own sex toy were. Severus was also surprised, yet again; by how very grown up Potter was being. After losing Sirrius Black, Severus expected Potter to go into his classic temper and throw many tantrums. Instead, he seemed to be thinking things through, making decisions that many adults of Snapes acquaintance had trouble making. Severus knew it had to cost Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, considerably to have asked the professor he hated the most for help; and yet Potter seemed to think it the wisest course of action he could have taken.

"Why did you ask me for help, Harry? Why not Professor Dumbledore?" Snape heard himself asking. Harry seemed surprised by the question at first, and then he smiled. It was the saddest smile Snape had seen on any child's face.

"Professor Snape, you were the only adult I knew who wouldn't run straight to Dumbledore with the information, and since Dumbledore would find a way to use this to get Draco killed in an attempt to flush out Voldemort it was the best option." Harry's smile turned into a self-deprecating grin. "I also know that Malfoy is your favorite student, and although I am not truly sure you aren't a Death Eater, I know you wouldn't be able to let him suffer like that," Harry's look turned thoughtful. "At least, not until he was older anyway." Severus inhaled rather sharply at Harry's honesty. For once, admitting that he didn't completely trust the potions master and with such candor that Snape couldn't take offense. Snape found himself feeling more respect for this young man than he had felt for anyone, Dumbledore included, than he had in a long while.

"I never should have allowed my personal feelings to prevent me from teaching you to the best of my ability, Potter, and now you are in for it, because you are going to study with me in all the spare time you have," he looked at the young man before him and smiled most evilly. "You are more than your parents were, you are more than Voldemort made you and I will see to it you will have the necessary tools to be able to defeat the Mud-blooded bastard with your eyes closed."


	10. Dudley Thinks a Little

_A/N: If the chapters are numbered wrong, I apologize, I keep having problems with the story as I u/l it to the sites. _

_Thanks for all the great reviews, for those who have reviewed. I know I've u/l'd this story before on some sites, but it got all messed up, the net spiders were messing up the web. This one will probably be as short as the last one and I apologize in advance because it isn't intentional._

Chapter 10

Dudley Dursley stood at the top of the stairs on the third floor of Number 12 Grimmauld Place three and a half weeks after he and Harry had brought Draco Malfoy there to hide him and get him healed up. The food was awesome. Dudley was a little freaked out about the magic that was used so flagrantly, but he had realized rather early on that, for the most part, the people his father called _freaks _and _weirdoes_ were rather normal and some were rather nice. That Ginny girl, for example, she didn't treat him like a leper just because he couldn't do magic nor did she expect him to understand half of what was said around him. She explained things in a way he could understand, and didn't make him feel so bloody stupid about it, either. He liked her. Now, Hermione was a bit of a know-it-all, but a pretty one. She kept giving him dirty looks, though Dudley didn't know why. Dudley was waiting for Hermione at that moment, for her to bring up another tray of food. She and Ginny were trying to find ways to sneak enough food for three boys without arousing Molly's suspicions. Despite the food being so good, and him eating so much and so often, Dudley was losing weight. _(He didn't know that Ginny and Hermione had come up with a potion that would allow him to lose weight and still eat normally. They were going to make sure he always had some, at least until he was at a healthy weight. They knew he was going to have to go to school, and that getting it to him was going to be hard to do, but they were determined.)_

Severus Snape had also been around a lot, and Dudley always tried to sink into the wall whenever that slimey git was around. Harry had told him that this professor was the single most hated professor in all the school, and Dudley could believe it. The man had the blackest eyes. They were dead eyes, too. He didn't like for that professor to look at him too closely or too often. Snape was in the room now and that was why Dudley was in the hall. Dudley watched a shadow on the wall, waiting to move back in the room if it was anyone other than Harry, Hermione or Ginny at this time. He breathed a sigh of relief when it came out to be Hermione. He took a step down to take the tray for her, he wasn't sure why he was doing it other than Harry always did it and the girls seemed to smile more at him when he did nice things like that. His mum never expected help from anyone but Harry and his dad never did a thing around the house so Dudley didn't know that it was the right thing to do. Hermione smiled up at him in surprise when he took the tray and said thanks quietly. She hurried him into Draco's room and waited a few moments before speaking.

"Molly's getting suspicious," she said. That was all she said before hurrying out of the room to go back downstairs. Severus and Dudley looked at one another, both wondering what came next.


	11. Draco wakes up

Draco woke slowly from his dream of perfection. His mother and father stood beside him and strove to keep the evil dark lord away, their love for him greater than their fear of his dread magic. The sound of _Greensleeves_ being sung close by is what woke him; it seemed to fill his heart with both yearning and peace. He carefully turned towards the softly sung words, and only just managed to stifle a gasp upon seeing Harry Potter beside him. Potter was the one singing the old kings song.

Alas, my love, you do me wrong,  
to cast me off discourteously.  
For I have loved you well and long,  
delighting in your company.

Draco wanted to hold onto the dream. He wanted to believe that his parents had loved him half so well as Potters had. Potters parents had died to protect him; they hadn't given him over to Voldemort to save themselves. Potter knew what it was to be loved. His Muggle guardians may hate him, but the Weasleys loved him as one of their own.

Greensleeves was all my joy  
Greensleeves was my delight,  
Greensleeves was my heart of gold,  
and who but my lady greensleeves.

Draco knew, as Harry probably didn't, that King Henry VIII had written the song Greensleeves for Anne Boleyn, his second wife and the first wife to be executed. The melancholy tune comforted Draco, however, so he listened quietly to Harry's surprising baritone voice. Draco didn't feel the hot tears that seeped from his burning eyes down his fevered cheeks. Harry looked up at some sound Draco must have made and deep, intense, emerald green eyes met bright, burning, ice blue eyes. For that one moment, Harry and Draco weren't enemies, weren't opposite knights on a chessboard, but were merely two boys who had suffered. The silence stretched out between them, and it wasn't charged or uncomfortable. There was no sense of waiting for the taunting and baiting to start, there was just camaraderie. Then they both took a deep breath.

"I won't ask how you're feeling, Malfoy;" Harry said, without any trace of malice in his voice. "I'm quite sure you're feeling awful." Since that had to be the understatement of the year, Draco merely snorted softly.

"Professor Snape and I have healed as much of the damage Voldemort did as we could with you unconscious," Harry went on matter-of-factly. There was compassion, but not a lot and Draco was grateful there was no pity in his voice or his expression. "We have been waiting for you to wake up to be sure we didn't hurt you worse," Harry kept looking in Draco's eyes in an effort to keep Draco from panicking. "I'll go get Mione to bring you some food," there was a bit of humor in his eyes and voice now; "at least Voldemort didn't hurt your face, Malfoy, otherwise you might not be able to eat solid food." As Harry rose and quietly left, Draco found himself chuckling at that kindness as well.

After a few moments, the door opened quietly once more and Draco turned, starting to say that was fast, only to stop when he beheld the largest boy ever. He was easily bigger than both Crabbe and Goyle put together. Draco had a feeling he should know this boy, with his piggish eyes and very round body, but couldn't place him somehow.

"Oi, you're awake!" the boy said genially. Somehow Draco got the feeling that this boy was normally a bit like Crabbe and Goyle in more than looks.

"Who are you?" Draco asked hoarsely.

"Dudley Dursley," he replied. Draco couldn't stop the gasp, and the pain that came with it startled him. Dudley seemed to realize it, though, and quickly brought over a cup with a straw. "Be careful of talking, and don't breath too deeply nor too fast," he held the cup close without trying to drown Draco. He was a lot more competent than his size would lead one to believe. "Harry ad to tell that Professor Snape what all e saw an I was ere for it," again, Draco saw compassion, but no pity. This Dursley fellow seemed to understand a little better than Draco thought he should have. "So, keep your breathing steady, but no deep breaths, eh? It'll stop the gag reflex." Dudley let him finish his drink and get settled on the bed, hovering without smothering. When Draco was settled, Dudley sat in a chair he had moved to face him at the foot of the bed. He seemed to understand that Draco wouldn't have been comfortable with anyone too close to him.

"Harry is trying to get some food together since Hermione and Ginny went off with Ginny's mom to buy supplies for the house and stuff for school. Harry is a good cook," Dudley stopped suddenly, as if he was afraid that was the wrong thing to say. Draco merely looked at him, not knowing if it was or not, since Draco didn't really know Harry all that well.

"Well, anyway, I can't go downstairs since I'm a…well, not able to use m-ma-magic," Dudley looked frustrated and ashamed all at once and Draco wondered why.

"So you're a Muggle?" Draco whispered. Dudley nodded. Draco wanted to be disgusted, and found he didn't have the energy.

"I asked Hermione and Ginny how Harry had known what was done to you, but they wouldn't tell me, can you?" Dudley asked all of a sudden, he seemed truly concerned. Draco shrugged and said.

"After Lord Voldemort killed Harry's mother, he tried to kill Harry," Dudley's eyes crossed in shock. "Because his mother had died protecting him, Harry was able to survive the attack." Dudley looked as if something was becoming suddenly very clear.

"It was a very old and powerful blood charm his mother cast when she died, and it was a very powerful killing curse Lord Voldemort used to try and kill Harry. The curse backfired, and Lord Voldemort and Harry have been connected ever since," Harry would have been surprised to know that Draco knew so much. Of course, Professor Snape had told him most of it. What he hadn't learned from Snape he had learned from Voldemort himself, as well as from the books he read over the summer to improve his dark magic skills.

"That means, basically, that whenever Lord Voldemort is particularly angry or excited, He forgets to block his thoughts from Harry and Harry can then see and hear what is going on with Lord Voldemort," Harry was walking in with a heavily laden try at this time. He looked a little startled to find out Draco knew that much. Draco went on, shocking Harry even more.

"I don't think he knows just how much you actually see and hear. I think Voldemort only thinks you see a little of what He sees." Harry placed the tray across Draco's lap and sat in the wing chair near the window, once again giving Draco room to be comfortable, but being close enough to be heard without having to raise his voice too much. Harry seemed to consider this thought for a moment. He started to nod.

"I can see that," he said thoughtfully. "It would explain why I get so much detail during the "visions" for sure," Harry wasn't railing at Draco, wasn't claiming that Draco could have no idea what he saw or anything. Draco wondered what had happened to the Gryffindor he knew and hated. Harry must have seen the confusion on his face, because he grinned engagingly at Draco.

"I can't say I like you, Draco Malfoy, but I can say I don't hate you," he looked at the blond earnestly. "We are kids now, but we were so much younger five years ago," his gaze turned inward for a moment. "You believed in your father, and in what your father believed in. If you still do, then once you're healed up we'll send you back, because you deserve a choice," Harry turned his bright, intelligent green eyes back onto Draco. "However, if you don't, we'll; Professor Snape and I; find a way to keep you safe until you can fight for yourself!" his words were earnest and hard, and the emerald of his eyes had turned into the iciest fire that Draco had ever seen.


End file.
